Constelacion
by LunaInvierno
Summary: ...Asustado empezó a gritar mientras el pueblo volvía a los cánticos sofocando su voz y la de su gemelo que clamaban desesperados una explicación... Se busca Summary.UA.Intercambio del 6 de Enero.No apto para menores.
1. Advertencia

**Grûbe!**

Pues este es el fic que escribí en el intercambio del 6 de enero organizado por la pagina de mi mentora Princess, felicitaciones para todas las chicas que participaron, y aunque yo me quede sin fic...sniff...acá les dejo el mío...me costo un mundo escribirlo, pues la temática que maneja se sale totalmente del estilo que acostumbro, espero no haber echo mal trabajo, espero y dejen comentario para ver que opinan.

**_¡Feliz año y TWC para todos!_**

**_Reto: _**

**Autora: **LunaInvierno

**Para: **Ani

**Status: **No terminado

Especificaciones de Ani para su fic:

**¿Qué te gustaría que saliera en tu fic?**Universos Alternos,Twincest-Yaoi, Violación,Tortura.

**¿Qué NO te gustaría que saliera en tu fic?**si exijo tanto ya no seria tan interesante =)

**Notas: **mmmm… pues que sea traumante(por asi decirlo), de contenido fuertepero que a la final termine bien =)…no se me ocurre nada en especial!solo SORPRENDANME =D

_**¿Te sorprendi?**_


	2. Como lo dictaron los Astros

**Constelación**

**By: LunaInvierno**

* * *

_**Cáp.1 "Como lo dictaron los astros"**_

* * *

_-Es hora…- susurró una voz en su odio e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a la fuente, a un lado de él, su gemelo le devolvía la mirada, llenándolo de tranquilidad. Asintió y, tomados de la mano, avanzaron hacia la comitiva que, ataviados de ropas rojas con adornos dorados, les esperaban a la salida de su habitación._

_Al llegar con las personas de escarlata, fueron vestidos con idénticos trajes blancos de alguna especie de tela suave, después colocaron unas guirnaldas de flores igual blancas en sus tobillos, muñecas y cabezas, en el cuello un largo collar de plata con piedras verdes, al parecer esmeraldas, los gemelos se dejaban hacer dócilmente, después de todo, ese era su destino, así debía ser…_

_Al terminar con la indumentaria, un grupo de mujeres grandes se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a acicalarle las rastas a su hermano, él veía fascinado esos largos mechones compactos de cabello, le llegaban casi debajo de la espalda pues las llevaba hacía años, eran parte de la profecía según sabia, obediente, dejó que le desenredaron el cabello y después que le aplicaran ese polvo negro alrededor de los ojos._

_Siempre en ese orden…_

_Sin hablar, las mujeres los pusieron de pie y colocaron una especie de capa en sus hombros, entonces pudo ver su propia imagen en el espejo grande al fondo de sus aposentos y se sorprendió, ellos eran hermosos, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero ese día estaban deslumbrantes, ese día todo cambiaría… A su lado su hermano lucia la capa dorada, su rostro lozano y sus rastas le daban en aspecto de un clase de Dios del sol y él por otro lado, portaba una capa plateada, sus ojos enmarcados en negro y los adornos en sus cabellos dejaban claro su lugar, El Dios Luna….y hoy, hoy sería el día del eclipse._

_-Es hora…- repitió su hermano, su gemelo, su sol… y tomados de la mano avanzaron al frente de sus custodios, los que los habían criado desde siempre, a cumplir con su destino._

_Un sentimiento de excitación y temor le invadió, al frente pudo ver a toda la aldea, todos vestidos con ropas rojas, los hombres con adornos dorados y las mujeres plateados, frunció el seño levemente… ¿acaso se le consideraba una mujer? Su gemelo debía pensar lo mismo pues soltó una risita que sólo él escucho, acompañada de un apretón amistoso en la mano que sujetaba._

_Unos tambores anunciaron el inicio de la ceremonia y asombrado vio como todos los ahí reunidos se arrodillaban y entonaban una clase de plegaria, molesto, frunció el seño, ese zumbido le disgustaba. Ante ellos se irguió el sacerdote de la aldea y empezó a relatar con voz misteriosa la leyenda… todo el ambiente era silencio y tensión, adoración y… asombrado descubrió en los ojos de su nodriza… ¿lástima?_

_Aburrido de ya escuchar ese cuento desde que tenía memoria, se dedicó a admirar la escena: las luces únicas de las velas, el aire oliendo a incienso y sudor, a su gemelo a su lado, tan imponente y resplandeciente, al chaman hablando sin parar… y toda esa gente._

_El lecho que estaba al centro del recinto llamó también su atención, era sólo piedra y algunos gravados que no entendía, a ellos nunca les enseñaron a leer, desde siempre su única preocupación había sido comer y lucir hermoso, dormir y jugar con su hermano, como pasar todo el día frente al espejo… y la voz del sacerdote seguía llegándole en fragmentos:_

–_Al inicio de los tiempos…_

_Contuvo un bostezo._

–_El padre Sol nos creó de la mano de su Luna…_

_Mirada cómplice con su reflejo_

–_Prosperidad para el pueblo, responsabilidad y honor…_

_Empezaba a sentirse sofocado por el calor y olor del incienso y velas. El tono en la voz del hombre que dirigía todo cambió, ya no era como de alguien que evoca un recuerdo…. si no como de alguien que reprocha._

–_La avaricia de la Luna…_

_Frunció el seño desconcertado y vio que su hermano estaba igual, esa parte de la leyenda jamás la habían escuchado, así que atento al fin se encontró…_

–_A nuestro pueblo caro costo…_

_Los tambores se habían detenido y todos los presentes guardaban silencio irrompible._

–_En pago por tan terrible afrenta, la Luna por un humano en sacrificio se profanó…_

_Abrió los ojos, impactado, al tiempo que escuchaba a su nodriza soltar un sollozo lastimero y las otras mujeres que los habían cuidado llorar en silencio._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que aún en la actualidad le costaba recordar con exactitud: Cuatro hombres de la guardia, los que siempre les habían protegido, los tomaban por la fuerza, dos a su hermano y dos a él, sin lastimarlos pero con firmeza, asustado empezó a gritar mientras el pueblo volvía a los cánticos sofocando su voz y la de su gemelo que clamaban desesperados una explicación._

_Contuvo una queja de dolor al ser soltado sin delicadeza sobre el lecho de piedra en el centro, intentó levantarse de inmediato pero un par de manos sobre sus muñecas y tobillos se lo impidió, buscó desesperado a su hermano con la mirada y lo encontró siendo detenido por los dos hombres mientras el de rastas trataba, frenético, de soltarse y ayudarlo._

_Unas lagrimas de impotencia, miedo y furia se formaban en los ojos de su gemelo, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerle la mirada a su hermano, como si con eso la situación mejorara, una sacudida poco amable le hizo terminar el contacto visual, otros hombres se encargaban de despojarlo de sus ropas mientras el sacerdote seguía proclamando que había que hacer el sacrificio para honrar al dios Sol… el cual no parecía muy dispuesto a este, pues seguía luchando por llegar a su gemelo sin mucho éxito._

_Todo era borroso, las luces parpadeantes de las velas le mareaban y el olor a incienso y humanidad ya eran casi insoportable, más el dolor de sus articulaciones provocadas por como lo tenían sujeto y el frío… alarmado sintió como lo ponían de pie, pero su cerebro estaba muy nublado, ese humo tenía algo raro._

_Sin saber muy bien qué ocurría, fue presentado totalmente desnudo ante el pueblo que gritaba sin parar algo que él no entendía, esos que siempre iban a adorarle junto a su hermano ahora parecían odiarle, su hermano… lo encontró lloroso gritándole, bueno, más bien a sus captores que lo dejaran en paz, sabía que debía estar haciendo lo mismo pero se sentía muy débil para moverse siquiera. _

_Delante de él se presento el sacerdote con un látigo de raíces, eso le llamo la atención, pero antes de poder siquiera formular su pregunta fue azotado por el látigo, el impacto resonó en todo el reciento secundado de los gritos de su hermano, los sollozos de las mujeres y la voz del chaman que decía sin cesar… "lo pagará con sangre y con alma"_

_No supo cuánto tiempo le estuvieron golpeando, sólo intentaba recordar qué de malo había hecho para ganarse ese castigo… nunca antes les habían siquiera levantado la mano y ahora sentía que moriría a golpes, ya ni siquiera se quejaba, sentía un escozor tras otro, lo único constante eran los sollozos de su gemelo que seguía rogando a que lo soltaran._

_Cuando empezaba a perder el conocimiento los hombres lo soltaron, creyendo que ya había terminado la tortura intentó levantarse, más de una bofetada el sacerdote lo derribó una vez mas y ante su desconcierto se despojo de su toga, un verdadero terror le invadió adivinando lo que seguía._

_-A eso se refería con profanar…- gritó su mente con asco, sin cuidado alguno lo sometieron bocabajo, y ante un nuevo grito de parte de su gemelo y de sí mismo, lo penetró con rudeza._

_Si los golpes anteriores eran dolor… ahora debería estar muerto, su cuerpo ardía como si le hubieran prendido fuego ante la invasión, podía sentir como entraba y salía de él, haciéndole daño, sus rodillas se raspaban y golpeaban contra la loza a cada embestida y el hombre que lo ultrajaba recitaba como poseso su estúpido mantra, mientras el pueblo enardecido clamaba alegre, como si en vez de hacer una bajeza fuera un héroe… Intentaba pelear o defenderse, pero nada, ahora se lamentaba de no haber sido como su hermano y correr más, al menos tendría piernas fuertes para darle una buena patada al bastardo que le hacía todo eso._

_Después de un tiempo de pensamientos delirantes y furiosos, sintió como el chaman se contraía y la humillación le pegó de lleno al percibir la esencia dentro de él._

_Lo dejaron hecho un guiñapo un tiempo para después ser arrastrado por las llorosas mujeres hacia una habitación muy distinta a la que había compartido con su hermano hasta la fecha._

_El mes que le siguió a ese día fue por mucho el peor de su vida, empezando por los tratos…. si antes era un príncipe con el mejor lecho y comida a su disposición, ahora sólo tenía un pedazo de celda y una comida al día que a veces ni siquiera tocaba, después, cada noche recibía la visita del chaman, y esos momentos, daría lo que fuera por poderlos olvidar._

_A pesar de todo eso, lo que más lo preocupaba era su hermano, desde siempre habían estado todo el tiempo juntos y ahora no sabía nada de él, cuando fue llevado a ese lugar no parecían querer dañarlo, pero de ellos ya se esperaba todo._

_Cada día pasaba con velocidad torturante, veía salir el sol a través de los barrotes como una burla de su propio sol que no creía volver a ver nunca más, se había quedado ya sin lagrimas y su mente, antes positiva e imaginativa, ahora estaba llena de resentimiento y pensamientos amargos, el más recurrente era el hecho de que habían "criado" a su hermano y él como si fueran animales… sólo para el sacrificio…_

_Un ruido en el exterior de su celda le hizo dar un respingo, miró por los barrotes y, desconcertado, vislumbró que la luna apenas estaba saliendo, generalmente no era "visitado" hasta que la noche era cerrada, intentó apartarse de la puerta de todos modos, mas una dulce voz lo mantuvo quieto._

_-Bill…-llamó la voz y curioso intento ver al visitante en las sombras, nadie le llamaba así excepto… Tom, su gemelo, los demás tenían prohibido siquiera intentar ponerles nombre, dudaba que siquiera supieran._

_-Bill, ven conmigo…- insistió la voz como un eco que se repetía en su cerebro y aunque la posibilidad de conocer al dueño era remota le siguió._

_Se levantó tambaleante y aliviado se apoyó en su rescatador, quien a pesar de su baja estatura tenía muy buena agilidad y fuerza, estaban por salir por una parte que jamás había visitado en el templo cuando recordó._

_-Espera… espera, falta mi hermano, no me puedo ir sin él, no puedo dejarlo. –exclamó, frenándose de golpe y casi llevándose al suelo a su apoyo._

_-Sigue caminando, no tardan en ir a revisarte y si no salimos de aquí nos será imposible hacerlo después. -insistió la voz tratando de forzarlo a caminar._

_-No lo entiendes… no puedo dejarlo solo…-sollozaba Bill, tratando de hacerse entender._

_-Tom está bien. -respondió la voz y sin comprender por qué, le creía al desconocido. Siguió avanzando._

_Tuvieron que cruzar el templo a oscuras y sin hacer ruido, Bill tropezaba a cada tres pasos pero su guía parecía conocerlo bastante bien._

_Cuando estaba por caer de agotamiento escuchó su nombre por tercera vez._

_-¡Bill! -exclamó una amada y conocida voz, sorprendido, enfocó la vista justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de su gemelo que lo abrazaba tan fuerte que creyó le rompería los huesos todos de un tirón, su misterioso rescatante pareció opinar lo mismo pues los separó pacientemente y les rogó que siguieran caminando._

_Los gemelos se limitaron a tomarse de las manos, que a pesar de la exagerada delgadez con la que Bill contaba ahora, seguían encajando a la perfección, anduvieron unos trescientos metros en penumbras cuando escucharon un fuerte grito seguido de muchos otros y movimiento sin parar._

_-Nos descubrieron…- explicó su guía y los apresuró más, la noche se vio cortada por luces que se encendían y ruido producido por la búsqueda._

_No supo de dónde pero, ayudado por su hermano y su salvador desconocido, logró correr con la suficiente rapidez para resguardarse en una cabaña que si no fuera por el guía jamás hubieran visto._

_Una vez dentro de la fortaleza, su ayudante se quitó la capucha y para sorpresa descubrieron una guapa mujer de unos treinta años, sus agraciadas facciones y cabello rubio les hicieron dudar seriamente que su rescatador y esa mujer fueran la misma persona, el gemelo de rastas vio con una punzada de tristeza que ese hermoso rostro estaba marcado por la amargura y una fea cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo y otra cerca del cuello siguiendo la línea del hombro, su hermano pareció notar lo mismo pues levanto la mano libre como si quisiera darle una caricia, más se contuvo._

_La mujer pareció enternecerse con el gesto pues esbozo una leve sonrisa, un simple fruncimiento de labios más bien dicho y enseguida se dirigió a la que parecía ser la cocina para preparar algo que les olía como un té._

_En todo el proceso la mujer sólo tarareaba una canción que les sonaba de algo y los gemelos se sentaron, exhaustos, en el suelo sin atreverse a hacerlo en las desiguales sillas que adornaban la pequeña estancia._

_Escucharon un silbido y asustados buscaron la fuente, vieron que su salvadora sonreía marcadamente y tomaba una especie de jarra de donde brotaba el té, sirvió el humeante líquido en tres tazas y las llevó hacia los hermanos que las recibieron agradecidos. La rubia los miró desde arriba y enarcó la ceja al verlos sentados en el suelo, pero se limitó a tomar un cojín, ponerlo en el piso e imitarlos._

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la quietud, el silencio y el té, a pesar de no estarse tomando de las manos, los gemelos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que si fueran otras personas sería incómodo, ese motivo en vez de extrañar a su anfitriona, la hizo sonreír aún más._

_Tom podía sentir como su hermano se empezaba a inquietar, Bill solía ser bastante hiperactivo, soltó un suspiro y al fin se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que les venía comiendo la cabeza a él y a su hermano desde que esa mujer llegó a sus vidas._

_- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? -soltó a bocajarro para recibir la mirada fija de la mujer y un codazo de su reflejo. Hay que decirlo, ser sutil no era lo suyo. _

_En vez de ofenderse la mujer sonrió tímidamente una vez más, después se puso seria y se dedicó a analizar su taza como si fuera la mejor obra de arte de su vida, cuando ambos hermanos pensaron que no les iba a responder, levantó la vista y contesto:_

_-Eso… es porque yo se los puse._

* * *

_**¿Revews?**_


	3. Se formo una galaxia

**Constelacion**

**By: LunaInvierno**

**

* * *

**

**Cáp.2 "Se formo una galaxia…"**

* * *

Silencio

-¿Perdone? -cuestionó Tom con asombro y la mujer sonrió forzadamente.

-Creo que será mejor que descansen… mañana tenemos un día muy largo. -siguió la mujer, más el de rastas no cedió, estaba por insistir cuando ella volvió a hablar. -De verdad, Tom, Bill no luce bien, después les contaré todo, de verdad… por ahora necesitan descansar.

A regañadientes el chico accedió y sólo entonces evaluó bien el estado de su gemelo y tuvo que darle la razón a su… ¿madre?

Bill en definitiva no lucía nada bien, estaba muchísimo más pálido y delgado de lo normal, sus huesos se marcaban exageradamente llevándose por completo sus gestos infantiles, alarmado lo tomó entre sus brazos y sin hablar más, siguió a su salvadora escaleras arriba hacia lo que serían los dormitorios, ella le abrió la puerta del que estaba al fondo, bastante austero comparado al que tenía en el palacio, pero serviría.

-Sólo tengo una cama… voy por un colchón más. -se excusó la mujer.

-No es necesario. -contestó Tom con tal firmeza que la rubia sólo asintió y, cerrando la puerta al salir, se marchó.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, recostó a Bill en la cama y le retiró el cabello del rostro para poder verlo bien.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó, compungido ante la obvia desmejora de su hermano, su ropa estaba hecha un asco, tan flaco que daba pena… si no fuera porque lo tenía grabado con fuego en su mente y en su corazón, ni lo reconocería.

Por impulso intentó tocar una cicatriz que asomaba en el vientre del pelinegro, pero este dio un respingo aterrorizado entre sueños y se agazapó contra la pared.

Lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos, sin duda aún tenía miedo, el coraje le llenaba las venas haciéndolo arder.

De alguna manera haría que esos traidores del palacio pagaran lo que les habían hecho, porque si se lo hacían a Bill, definitivamente a Tom también y viceversa, haría pagar a los bastardos que hacían que no pudiera ni acariciar a su hermano por el miedo que este tenía.

-Con sangre y con el alma…-susurró, citando al chaman.

Tom apretó los puños conteniendo la furia, cuando estaba por sacarse sangre, unas tiernas manos estiraron las suyas impidiendo que se lastimara, asombrado, clavó sus ojos en los de su gemelo quien le rogaba con la mirada que no se hiciera daño, él sólo le abrazó y lloró junto con él, pensando que incluso cuando Bill estaba así de mal, siempre encontraba la forma de confortarlo.

Se acoplaron juntos y llorando y haciendo promesas silenciosas, Morfeo se los llevó.

-Tom… Tom… -llama una conocida y amada voz en su oído. -Tom… despierta, nos llaman.

-¿Qué? -interrogó el de rastas aún medio dormido, le costaba asimilar que, después de semanas, volviera a amanecer junto a su gemelo… ¿amanecer?- Aún está oscuro… -murmuró torpemente una vez más.

-Lo sé… pero aprovecharemos eso. -esta vez fue la voz de su salvadora quien acababa de entrar a su habitación con lo que parecía ropa en las manos.

-Simone… necesito que salgamos en media hora a más tardar. -llamó una voz de hombre desconocida desde el pasillo.

-¿Simone? -cuestionó Bill, sorprendido.

-Ese es mi nombre. -respondió la mujer rubia, sonriéndoles y después elevó la voz para contestar al hombre que la apremiaba. –Enseguida, Gordon, ya despertaron, se visten y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo yo me encargo de las cosas… -contestó y lo oyeron descender.

-Pónganse esto. -les indico Simone extendiéndoles unos pants y sudaderas bastante grandes para la complexión de los chicos. -Y estas. -les dijo pasándoles unas gorras de baseball, instantes después salió y regreso cuando se habían cambiado para darles también calcetas y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Al terminar de vestirse la siguieron a la planta baja y se percataron de un espejo que la noche anterior no habían notado.

-Estos vestidos me quedan terribles…- comentó Bill frunciendo la nariz a su reflejo

-A mí me gustan. -secundo Tom sonriendo, esa ropa era totalmente distinta a la que solía usar en el palacio pero era cómoda y le agradaba.

-Sí, bueno, es lo que pude conseguirles…-se excusó Simone, siguiendo su marcha hacia la puerta

Bill notó que había sonado grosero y acelerando el paso la detuvo de la muñeca y le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Gracias, Simone, por la ropa, por todo. -y la abrazó ante la sorpresa de su gemelo y de la misma mujer, quien torpemente asintió y los guió al exterior.

Tom sintió a su hermano estremecerse a su lado y un sentimiento de terror oprimió su corazón, se junto más a su gemelo tratando de infundirle seguridad, gracias a la conexión que tenían desde pequeños pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo separados, porque aunque sentía el temor y tristeza de su reflejo, lo seguía percibiendo, lo cual quería decir que seguía vivo,y la esperanza de volver a verlo le impidió volverse loco.

Siguieron a Simone unos quince metros atravesando el bosque, como estaba oscuro tropezaron un poco, alarmado Tom notó una sombra entre los árboles, evaluó las posibilidades de correr cargando a Bill y Simone, estaba por empezar su absurdo plan cuando la sombra apareció presentándoles a alguien conocido.

-Amy… ¿conseguiste los pases?

-Aquí están, Simone, logré desviarlos a el este, espero puedan salir sin problemas…-respondió la recién llegada extendiéndole a la rubia unos papeles extraños mientras los gemelos miraban atónitos a las dos mujeres.

Amy hizo amago de acercarse a los chicos pero estos retrocedieron un paso con obvio rencor en el rostro, la mujer simplemente torció los labios y empezó a caminar a la par de Simone.

Los gemelos permanecieron estáticos unos segundos hasta que Simone les volvió a llamar y siguieron andando a través del bosque hasta escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo, curiosos aceleraron el paso y maravillados vieron un río, jamás habían salido del palacio, solo conocían ese fenómeno de agua fluyendo gracias a los cuentos que les narraban sus cuidadores.

Hablando de eso…

-Estoy tan feliz de verlos a salvo mis niños…- susurró Amy viéndoles fijamente. -Desde la noche que Simone los saco del palacio sólo podía pensar si lograríamos liberarlos. -sollozó la mujer y las defensas de los chicos se ablandaron un poco

-Tú lo sabías todo… lo vi en tus ojos…- reprochó Bill, desolado. -Y aún así nos dejaste. -esta vez las lagrimas corrían también por el rostro del menor.

-Tienen que entender…-suplicó Amy, intentando acercarse pero Tom se interpuso entre su hermano y su nodriza. -Yo no podía hacer nada… llevamos años planeando como sacarlos de ahí y ni con las defensas bajas fue sencillo… -siguió explicando y cada vez su figura caía más hasta quedar echa un guiñapo en el suelo.

Simone vio iracunda a los gemelos y se agachó para levantar a su congénere, Amy se dejó abrazar, más en su rostro se leía gran dolor y culpabilidad.

-¡Miren esto! -gritó Simone retirando la capa de los hombros de la nodriza dejando a la vista una gran marca al parecer hecha con hierro al rojo vivo. -Se la hicieron cuando descubrieron que faltabas tu Tom.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada más, hasta que un ruido extraño llamo la atención de Bill y Tom, alarmados, vieron que la fuente de tal sonido era un monstruo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Se pusieron en tensión ideando la mejor forma de escapar cuando del monstruo salió un hombre.

-Suban, ya está todo listo. -dijo el hombre y reconocieron la voz como Gordon. -¿Qué esperan? - inquirió este desconcertado por las expresiones de los gemelos, tenían los ojos como platos y la quijada casi hasta el piso, metafóricamente hablando.

-Yo no me voy a subir a eso…-protestó Tom, tanto fierro y madera de forma tan extraña no le inspiraba ni un pelo de confianza.

-Si lo harás. -dijo simplemente Simone y ante la sorpresa de los gemelos y la risa de Amy y Gordon, cargo al de rastas y lo subió en el bote para después cargar a Bill y hacer lo mismo.

-Por eso deben comer sus vegetales chicos…-bromeó el hombre mayor ayudando a Amy a subir también.

Los chicos no sabían qué responder ¿quién diría que esa mujer rubia era tan fuerte?

Pronto olvidaron su temor inicial a la embarcación y la curiosidad por todos los objetos extraños que en ella había se hicieron patentes, curiosearon un rato las cosas sin atreverse aún a hacer preguntas, Tom notó que Simone y Amy fueron a cambiarse de ropas por unas similares a las de su hermano y él, pero en colores más femeninos, Bill hace unas horas se había quedado dormido mientras seguían avanzando por la corriente del río.

-Tom. -llamó Simone, el chico levantó la vista para hacerla saber que la escuchaba. -Necesito que confíes en mi y hagas exactamente lo que te pido ¿de acuerdo? -inquirió seria, mientras le tendía una mochila.

-Sí. -dijo el de rastas mientras recibía el extraño bolso.

-Mira, en la valija hay una aparato con dos cuerdas saliendo de él. -indicó mientras el chico buscaba lo indicado dentro, cuando lo encontró y se lo mostró ella asintió y prosiguió. -Tienes que meterte esos mmm…chicharitos en los oídos y no sacártelos por nada. -Tom puso cara de confusión pero obedeció. -Ahora… vamos a llegar a un lugar donde te registran y piden documentación para pasar.

-ante la cara de alarma del menor, prosiguió.

-Tranquilo, si me haces caso todo saldrá bien, ahora apréndete bien esto…

* * *

**_¿Revews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Sugerencias para el Summary?_**

Subire el cap. 3 hasta que lo tenga Beteado, gracias por leer.

_Ein kuss_

_**LunaInvierno**_


	4. Universos Alternos

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia aunque basada en personas reales, es ficticia, espero que nadie tenga que pasar nunca por una situación similar, aun asi trato de hacer lo mejor posible con el reto, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**"Constelación"**

**Por:** _LunaInvierno_

* * *

**Cáp. 3_ "Universos Alternos"_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Deténgase para revisión- Se escucho fuerte y claro, Tom salto asustado ¿cómo es que esa voz llegaba de todos lados?

-Ahora...has lo que te indique- Ordeno Simone mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sacaba varios papeles de su bolso.

Tom sintió como el bote cambiaba de dirección ligeramente y supuso que se acercaban a la orilla, obediente metió los cordones en sus oídos y movió la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando las danzas rituales en las fiestas del pueblo que solían celebrar para el y su hermano, su mirada vago involuntaria hacia Bill quien seguía profundamente dormido, en un impulso camino por el camarín y lo tapo mejor para evitar que se enfriara, en la parte superior escucho movimiento y gente que abordaba, sin vacilar volvió a fingir su "atención musical y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio del camarín.

-Ellos son mis hijos...Tom y Bill- Escucho Tom que Simone decía a un hombre vestido de azul que bajo con ella, el chico de rastas recordó lo dicho por su madre y fingió no notar la presencia de los recién llegados siguiendo con su movimiento de cabeza.

-Estos chicos de ahora...mi hijo tampoco suelta el iPod por nada del mundo...-comento el hombre al notar a Tom, Simone comento algo sobre que los tenían pegados a las orejas o algo así y ambos rieron, el de rastas no entendía ni media palabra de lo que hablaban los mayores pero siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre...que raro tener a alguien a quien llamar así...en fin, siguió fingiendo demencia hasta que el hombre clavo la vista en Bill que definitivamente no tenía muy buena apariencia, vislumbrando la señal de Simone recito sus líneas.

-Mamá, Bill dijo que la próxima vez te haría caso y no bebería alcohol nunca jamás...-exclamo con aparente burla y para acentuar la idea chasco la lengua, Simone le guiño un ojo en señal de felicitación y agrego.

-Menos mal...-Soltó la mujer con gesto de resignación- estos chicos...vinimos de vacaciones y ayer se les ocurrió ir de juerga, ahora pasa por su primera cruda- Para Tom el significado de lo que habían dicho era todo un misterio pero el hombre pareció entender a la perfección pues soltó un silbido de entendimiento y siguieron conversando, Tom los escucho subir de nuevo y después como Gordón ofrecía un té al "oficial" y este se negaba diciendo que estaba de servicio lo que sea que eso significara, la cháchara duro unos minutos mas, después escucho a Amy y Simone despedirse y emprendieron la marcha de nuevo.

Una sensación de alivio le lleno el pecho...habían pasado por el registro y ahora solo quedaba esperar llegar a donde sea que se dirigieran...muy lejos de ahí esperaba el, en la emoción subió hacia la cubierta y ahí los tres adultos le comunicaron que pasarían por combustible y comida, en tres días después llegarían a Berlín. Aunque para preocupación de todos, no sabían si Bill lo lograrías, tenía una fiebre altísima y solo se despertaba cuando lo obligaban a comer, alarmado Tom noto que cuando su hermano se levantaba había sangre, y ante esto Simone y Amy solamente podían dirigirse miradas tristes y tratar de mantener a Bill lo más cómodo posible, Gordon generalmente se la pasaba arriba dirigiendo la nave, pero cuando bajaba a comer, notaba la preocupación también en su semblante, solo que al mirar a Simone.

-Tiene una infección- Declaro Amy de forma lúgubre mientras ayudaba a Bill a regresar a su rincón- Muy posiblemente tenga desgarres profundos, y no ah sido atendido, no se si llegara…

Al escuchar eso todos guardaron silencio, Tom no entendía los términos, pero el mensaje general era claro, muerte.

-Estamos a medio día- Comento Gordon y miro un aro de metal que tenia atado a la muñeca- quizá menos si el clima sigue despejado, es fuerte, aguantara.

De un modo absurdo Tom se sintió agradecido al escuchar eso, aunque fuera iluso, las palabras de ese hombre desconocido le sonaron sinceras, se obligo a sentirlas sinceras, después de todo, necesitaba de todos los recursos para seguir creyendo de que no volvería a perder a Bill. Se acerco silencioso a su hermano y se recostó junto a el, como cada noche Bill abrió apenas los ojos para dedicarle una débil sonrisa y acurrucarse juntos hasta el amanecer.

-Bienvenidos…- La cariñosa voz de Amy los despertó y perplejos vieron un centenar de palacios frente a ellos, de colores que nunca antes vieron en piedra, con antorchas que no parpadeaban y mas de esas naves de acero pero con ruedas como carrozas, a pesar del miedo ambos hermanos se emocionaron al subir a una de las naves, el conductor les miro extrañado pero obedeció y los llevo al palacio mas majestuoso que habían visto nunca, era totalmente blanco, con inmensos huecos cubriéndolo, pero los huecos tenían una especie de cerámica transparente o membrana que los protegía pero permitía ver hacia adentro.

El olor del templo era fresco y penetrante, cuando las puertas se abrieron para darles paso los gemelos se estremecieron para diversión de los adultos, las sonrisas les duraron poco, obedientes y temerosos siguieron todos a Simone hacia una barra donde la mujer más rara que habían visto los atendió, tenía el cabello corto como hombre, pero portaba un maquillaje ceremonial tan cargado que ni a Bill se lo pondrían, cuando les pregunto su asunto todos guardaron silencio incómodos.

-Mi hijo necesita atención…-Respondió Simone finalmente acercando a Bill al mostrador, al verlo la mujer abrió inmensamente los ojos y asintió- Fue…atacado.

La recepcionista frunció los labios con un gesto similar a la lastima y le ofreció a la rubia líder una tabla de madera y una especie de rama o tubo que serbia para escribir, les indico que se sentaran y cuando Simone entrego la tabla la mujer la leyó y pidió que otra mujer llegara, esta apareció al poco rato y colocaron a Bill en una silla con ruedas, algo que Tom agradeció, su hermano ya casi no podía estar en pie, los condujeron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas blancas que no parecían tener fin, se detuvieron al lado de una hilera de sillas y después de tocar la puerta ingresaron, dentro los esperaba otra mujer, esta era baja y atractiva, tenia cabello castaño obscuro y hermosos ojos grises, sin embargo su piel morena tan rara para Tom que no podía dejar de verla con desconfianza.

-Señora Kaulitz, una pena conocerla por este motivo, soy la doctora Linmer- Se presento la dama mientras se colocaba una túnica blanca sobre su sencilla ropa de lino. –El debe ser Bill- replico dirigiéndose al ocupante de la silla con ruedas y después fijo la mirada en Tom.

-El es Tom, mi otro hijo…-Empezó a explicar Simone

-Gemelos-Puntualizo La Sra. Doctora Linmer sonriendo con tristeza- Debes estar preocupado por Bill- Aunque tenía intención de pregunta Tom no percibió que esperara contestación así que no respondió.

-Sí, son muy unidos- Comento Simone y poso su mano en el hombro de ambos jóvenes.

-Bien, Si quiere puede permanecer, pero no lo recomendaría- Respondió Linmer mientras de algún modo expandía una banquillo alto y lo convertía en una especia de cama- Las violaciones son algo no lindo de ver…- Su voz tenía un dejo de amargura que desapareció al dirigirse a Bill.

Con cuidado y ayuda de Tom colocaron al chico sobre el lecho recién armado mientras el gemía débilmente.

La mujer de blanco examino a su hermano de manera minuciosa, le coloco una barita en la boca y Simone le explico que le tomaba la temperatura, le reviso las pupilas y palpo sus brazos y abdomen, frunció los labios al ver la cicatriz del vientre a medio cicatrizar y Tom la vio morderse los labios cuando le pidieron a Bill que se colocara boca abajo.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando el obedeció y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, pudo percibir el miedo, el dolor y la pena en ellos. La doctora Linmer susurraba que todo estaría bien, pero pudo notar que sus manos se crispaban al ver lo que los pantalones de su hermano escondían. Tom tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no vomitar, un olor nauseabundo impregno la estancia y escucho a la mujer mascullarle "malditos cerdos" a alguien.

-Sus temores son acertados Sra. Kaulitz, la violación le ocasiono diversos desgarres a Bill, y estos derivaron a una infección muy fuerte, me sorprende que pueda permanecer consiente, tendré que limpiar las heridas y hacerle algunos estudios antes de poder determinar el daño real, me temo que tendrá que quedarse internado.- Explico la mujer pacientemente y empezó a escribir algo en un papel que después le tendió a Simone- No sé porque tardo tanto en sacar a su hijo de esa situación, o traerlo a recibir atención, pero espero que a partir de ahora haga las cosas bien y me obedezca, esta situación no es un juego, si se hubiera tardado más tal vez no podría hacer nada.

Simone bajo la vista y la doctora pareció ablandarse- Compre lo que especifico en la receta, pasaremos a Bill a un cuarto y le avisaremos cuando pueda pasar a verlo, por el momento será atendido, los mantendremos al tanto.- Explico y mando a llamar a otra mujer, que aparentemente era la encargada de los cuartos.

Estaban sacando a Bill de la habitación y Tom entro en pánico, no permitiría que los separaran de nuevo, se aferro a la silla protectoramente y pudo notar la compasión en el rostro de la sanadora.

-Tranquilo, solo vamos a hacerlo y a acodarlo, después podrás verlo- Le explico la mujer y sus ojos le transmitieron suficiente confianza para dejar partir a su gemelo. Bill por su parte le miro a los ojos y después llevo los tres dedos medios de su mano izquierda hacia sus labios, luego con ellos se cubrió el ojo derecho y al finalizar los poso sobre su corazón.

Tom imito el gesto de su hermano ante la mirada sorprendida de las tres mujeres y acompaño a Simone a adquirir lo que la doctora había indicado.

-¿Y Bill?- Cuestiono Gordon preocupado.

-Esta siendo internado, debemos ir a comprar algunos medicamentos y después podremos verlo- Explico Simone mientras le pasaba el papel que les entrego Linmer a Amy para que lo viera.

-Ve con Ella- Indico Gordon a Simone mientras señalaba a la otra mujer y coloco su mano en el hombro de Tom- Yo llevare al chico a comer, de seguro esta famélico.

Tom estaba por alegar cuando su estomago rugió, los tres adultos sonrieron débilmente y el accedió a ir con Gordon resignado, se alegro cuando el hombre comento que traerían algo para Bill también ya que la comida de los hospitales siempre era horrible, al joven de rastas le pareció grosero que se expresara así de las habilidades culinarias del pueblo de los hospitales, después de todo debía ser una cultura muy respetable para que su alimento se sirviera en ese palacio.

-Cinco paquetes de hamburguesa con papas por favor- Indico Gordon- tres para llevar- Añadió rápidamente, Tom miro sorprendido como le tendía a la joven mujer que atendía una especia de lamina brillosa rectangular, después ella la paso por una caja luminosa y se la devolvió. Avanzaron en la fila y el chico estaba cada vez mas sorprendido, todos los que atendían en ese lugar deberían tener mas o menos su edad, y trabajan sincronizados tanto como su ropa, al final de la fila les entregaron dos charolas repletas de paquetes que olían bastante bien. Gordon señalo un mesa de vivos colores al fondo del local y Tom se fue a sentar en ella.

-Ve a ese lugar e imita lo que haga ese niña-Indico el mayor entregándole dos vasijas alargadas y anormalmente ligeras.

-Oh!- Exclamo Tom fascinado cuando la niña señalada presiono un circulo que sobresalía de la maquina y esta sacaba un liquido naranja burbujeante.-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le pregunto entusiasmado a la infante y esta le miro ceñuda pero después sonrió y le explico.

-Debes presionar el botón de la soda que quieras, después colocas el vaso y la maquina te lo sirve- Indico repitiendo la operación.

-Le agradezco su instrucción gentil doncella- Respondió Tom y logro que la niña se sonrojara antes de despedirse. Gordon miraba la escena divertido y entorno los ojos cuando Tom ante la indecisión de cual soda elegir las mesclo todas.

-¿Te has divertido?- Cuestiono Gordon sacando unos juntos blancos y esbeltos para después colocarlos en la soda.

-Sí, cuando Bill salga lo tenemos que traer, esto es fascinante-Respondió el joven mirando fijamente el paquetito colocado frente a el.

-Esto de aquí es una hamburguesa- Explico Gordon desenvolviendo una- Estos de aquí son kétchup, mostaza y mayonesa, los viertes en tu hamburguesa y la comes así- Después de decir aquello la mordió.- Estas son papas a la francesa, las remojas en kétchup si gustas y las comes, aunque a tu madre le gustan con mayonesa también.- Concluyo Gordon levantando los hombros como diciendo que no entendía por que.

Tom imito al mayor torpemente y le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, los sabores le llevaron la boca, la primera mordida fue excelente, las demás no tanto, el sabor de pronto se torno muy potente, al grado que no podía ni respirar.

-Lo lamento, debí haber recordado que ustedes no comen nada procesado, creo que fue demasiado para ti.- Se disculpo Gordon.

-Está bien, estas no están mal-Atajo Tom comiéndose las papas feliz, esas le gustarían a Bill.

-Come las mías también- respondió el otro varón sonriendo y quitando de su charola el resto de hamburguesa cambiándosela por las papas.

Tom se limito a sonreírle y seguir devorando las tiritas crujientes. Después de eso relleno su vaso una y otra vez, jamás había bebido algo tan fresco y dulce, a Gordon le pareció divertido hasta que el menor empezó a moverse nerviosamente sin quedarse quieto ni un segundo.

-Olvide todo el azúcar que tienen esas cosas…-Volvió a decir arrepentido el mayor mientras Tom animado daba brinquitos a su alrededor. –Venga, vamos a ver a tu hermano.- Concluyo resignado y tuvo que salir corriendo tras de Tom que apenas escucho mención de Bill salió disparado rumbo al hospital.

.

.

.

* * *

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a**_ ThEfAbOuLeXDesTinT_**... bueno, ya sabes quien, eres la única que me lee. Pasando a un tema menos lindo, voy a recurrir a la extorsión, si tu estas leyendo este fic pero no has comentado, por favor hazlo, una vez que comenten este capitulo, subiré el siguiente, si , así es, me canse de ser niña buena... el soborno es lo de hoy.

:3

_Un susurro en el oído_

**Luna Invierno**


End file.
